La otra cara de Aro Vulturi
by Di Vento
Summary: Elias ha vuelto, y gracias a una travesura de los chicos Cullen, Aro tendra sus emociones a flor de piel por un tiempo. *Segunda parte de El lado oscuro de Carlisle Cullen **Elias: neofito con el don de cambiar las emociones**
1. La broma

JASPER

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Elías se había quedado a vivir con nosotros. Era como un hermano más. A él le gustaba tocar la guitarra, le gustaba cantar. Había escrito varias canciones. Le escribió una canción a Carlisle y Esme, una a Alice y a mí, otra a Edward y Bella y la mas graciosa de todas fue la de Emmett y Rosalie. Era graciosa porque solo trataba sobre sexo, como eran ellos.

Mirábamos la grabación la habíamos titulado como "El lado oscuro de Carlisle Cullen". La mirábamos cada vez que queríamos humillar a Carlisle, pero el ya se había acostumbrado, así que ya no era gracioso.

-Saben una cosa, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea.- dijo Emmett con su típica sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunto Edward.

-¡Hagámosle una broma a Aro!- grito emocionado.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- pregunto Elías entusiasmado por la idea.

-Bueno, fue su culpa que Carlisle estuviera tan loco. ¿Cierto?

-No, fue mi culpa por ser tan idiota de convertirlo con mi don.

-Claro, como sea- dijo Emm ignorando a Elías.- haz lo mismo que hiciste con Carlisle… pero con Aro.

-¿¡Estás loco o que te pasa! ¡Si lo hago los Vulturi me van a matar!- grito Elías. Agradecí enormemente que Carlisle y Esme estuvieran de caza, o si no nos matarían la ilusión de solo pensar hacerle una broma a un Vulturi.

-No dejaremos que lo hagan. Nos hemos librado de ellos antes. No veo por qué no hacerlo ahora.- dijo Emmett dándole un codazo.

Elías lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió.

Habíamos planeado todo en ese mismo instante. Cuando Carlisle y Esme regresaron les planteamos la idea de unas vacaciones en Italia. A ellos les agrado la idea, claro que no pensaban en lo que en realidad haríamos en Italia.

En menos de una semana ya estaba todo listo para el viaje. Alice y Rosalie estuvieron entreteniendo a Esme con los arreglos y la ropa y todo eso. Mientras Edward y yo entreteníamos a Carlisle con el hotel, los humanos, las visitas que haríamos, etc. Al mismo tiempo Elías y Emmett planeaban como le harían la broma a Aro. Bella, Nessie y los pulgosos planeaban como salvarle el pellejo a Elías después de hacerle la broma. ¡Ah! Los chuchos también venían. Venian por dos razones, una porque Nessie hizo un berrinche hasta que accedimos a llevar a Jacob, y dos porque nos serviría mejor que estuvieran cerca por si los necesitamos. A Esme le encanto que invitáramos a los chuchos sin que ella nos tuviera que obligar.

En fin, ya lo teníamos todo planeado y ahora estábamos subiendo al avión. Era un largo viaje, pero cuando por fin aterrizamos lo primero que hicimos fue ir al hotel a registrarnos y acomodar todas las cosas. Luego Carlisle y Esme se fueron a dar una vuelta y nosotros aprovechamos para ir a Volterra corriendo.

En menos de 15 minutos ya estábamos entrando al castillo. Elías estaba temblando, pero logro disimular sus nervios al entrar al enorme pasillo, cuando nos encontramos con Alec y Félix.

-¡Cullen! ¡Pero qué honor que ustedes se dignen a venir a visitarnos!- grito Félix.

-Si no les molesta, necesitamos hablar con los maestros lo antes posible- dijo Edward lo más formal que pudo.

Alec y Félix asintieron y nos llevaron al salón de tronos.

-Maestros, los Cullen vienen a hablar con ustedes.- dijo Alec al entrar.

Entramos detrás de ellos y Aro se levanto sorprendido.

-Mis queridos amigos, que alegre que nos honren con su presencia.- dijo caminando hacia nosotros.

-Aro tenemos que hablar, a solas- dijo Edward en el mismo tono de antes. Aro le tendió la mano y el negó con la cabeza.- No hasta que estemos solos contigo.

El asintió y todos salieron de mala gana del salón. Elías se acerco a Aro muy nervioso y le tendió la mano. Un segundo, un segundo basto para que Aro estuviera en la misma situación que Carlisle anteriormente. Se encontraba ahora en el suelo, gritando del dolor. Salimos corriendo y nos perdimos entre los árboles.


	2. Complicaciones

MARCO

Salimos de mala gana al ver que querían hablar únicamente con Aro. Pero cuando escuchamos a este gritar regresamos corriendo al salón de tronos. Aro estaba en el suelo y los Cullen ya no estaban. La guardia había entrado también al escuchar a Aro gritar.

-¡Traigan a los Cullen!- grito Cayo furioso.

-¡Si maestro!- dijeron en coro.

-¡Esperen!- dije y todos voltearon a verme.- Traigan a Carlisle y Esme Cullen. ¡Ahora!

Dicho esto salieron corriendo todos por diferentes direcciones. Cayo y yo mirábamos a Aro en espera a que dejara de gritar. Luego llegaron Suplicia y Atenodora. Suplicia se agacho y abrazo fuertemente a Aro. Verlos así me hacia recordar a Dídima.

Cuando Aro dejo de gritar lo llevamos a la habitación y esperamos a que saliera de su estado de shock.

Luego llegaron Alec y Jane. Alec tenía a Carlisle y Jane tenia a Esme. Cuando estuvimos en el salón de tronos Alec tiro a Carlisle al suelo y este cayó de rodillas. Esme cerró los ojos fuertemente para no ver a Carlisle retorcerse de dolor por el don de Jane. Pronto no pudo resistirse más y empezó a gritar. Esme le rogaba a Jane desesperadamente que lo dejara en paz.

-Basta Jane- dije y Carlisle dejo de gritar.

-¿Q… que… qui... quieren?- logro decir Carlisle entre dientes levantándose del suelo. Alec lo tomo por los hombros y lo volvió a poner en el suelo de rodillas frente a nosotros.

-Corin, trae a Aro- dijo Cayo. Corin fue en seguida a buscar a Aro mientras Carlisle me miraba a los ojos. Me dolía verlo así, Carlisle era mi amigo. Eso de hacerlo sufrir era más cosa de Cayo y Aro. Pero Carlisle me había apoyado en muchas cosas cuando estuvo con nosotros. Me voltee para no verlo a los ojos, pero aun sentía como el tenia la mirada clavada en mi. Cuando Corin regreso con Aro Jane volvió a hacer a Carlisle sentir la fuerza de su don.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- grito Esme. Jane miro a Cayo y el negó con la cabeza.

-¡Dime que le hicieron tus hijos!- exigió Cayo. Al ver que Carlisle no respondía el don de Jane se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Déjalo en paz Jane!- grite y ella lo soltó. Cayo me miraba molesto pero lo ignore. Me agache para estar a la altura de Carlisle.

-Jane…- comenzó Cayo, pero lo interrumpí.

-Si lo haces sentir dolor jamás te responderá. - Dije entre dientes.- ¿Qué le pasa a Aro?- pregunte viendo a Carlisle a los ojos.

-No lo sé.- dijo entrecortadamente.

-¡Carlisle responde de una vez por todas!- grito Cayo impaciente.

-¡Cayo deja que yo me encargue!- grite y él se fue furiosos a sentarse en el trono.

-Tus hijos vinieron y pidieron hablar a solas con Aro. De repente él empezó a gritar y cuando llegamos estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y tus hijos no estaban.- le explique.

-Elías…- susurro para sí mismo.

-¡Entonces si sabes que paso!- grito Cayo corriendo hacia nosotros.

-El… te pido que no le hagas nada.- dijo Carlisle levantándose. Me levante y ambos vimos a Aro, quien seguía en su extraño estado de shock.

-¿Qué le pasara a Aro?- pregunte.

-El... el…-Carlisle suspiro derrotado y luego nos explico todo lo que había pasado con él. Cayo me llamo para que decidiéramos que hacer.

-Quedémonos con ellos.- dijo lo más silencioso posible.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Porque necesitamos al chico para que haga el cambio. Y solo vendrá si tiene una buena razón para hacerlo.

-Y esa razón será liberar a Carlisle y Esme- concluí.

-Exactamente.

Nos volteamos para ver a Carlisle y Esme y les indicamos que se acercaran. Al mismo tiempo, por precaución, se acercaban Félix y Demetri.

-Agárrenlos.- dijo Cayo y Carlisle me miro a los ojos asustado.

Los tomaron a ambos por los brazos y esperaron una nueva orden.

-Llévenlos a su antigua habitación.- dije y se alejaron.

-Alec y Jane, acérquense.- indico Cayo y los gemelos se acercaron.

-¿Si maestro?- preguntaron en coro.

-Traigan, ahora sí, a los Cullen.- dije y volvimos a lo nuestro cuando ellos salieron, o sea, nada. Que aburrida es esta vida de eternidad sin una mujer a tu lado. Como extrañaba a mi Dídima.

CARLISLE

Nos llevaron empujados a la que antes solía ser mi habitación. Nos metieron ahí a la fuerza y cerraron la puerta de un portazo. Al estar ahí Esme corrió a abrazarme y nos quedamos así por un tiempo. Nos sentamos en el suelo y la abrase tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Que les harán a los chicos Carlisle?- pregunto asustada.

-Somos nosotros los que corremos riesgo y te preocupas por los chicos.- dije bromeando.

-Y pensar que fuiste uno de ellos.

-Oye, ya te dije que no son malos.

-¿Cayo no lo es?

-Bueno, el lo es un poco. Pero en el fondo es una buena persona.

-Sí, muy en el fondo.

Le di un beso en los labios y le acaricie el cabello.

-No te preocupes mi amor. No les harán nada.

-¿Y qué me dices de nosotros?

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo la puerta se abrió y dejo al descubierto a un Cayo muy enojado.


	3. Amenazas

CARLISLE

Estaba aterrado por lo que pasara en la mente de Cayo en este momento. Esme estaba tensa entre mis brazos, ambos lo mirábamos preocupados. El parecía estar pensando en algo, decidiendo que hacer.

-Tu vas a salir- dijo señalándome a mi.- Pero ella se quedara.

Me tense al escuchar la frialdad de sus palabras.

-¡No me ire sin Esme! ¡Prefiero quedarme aque durande siglos! ¡Milenios si es necesario! ¡Pero no la dejare aque sola!- Por primera vez en toda mi existencia le habia gritado a un Vulturi. El me miro sorprendido y a la vez enojado.

-¡No tienes opción!- grito furioso.- ¡La guardia esta ahora tras tus hijos! ¡Iras con ellos y los alcansaras! ¡Les diras que Esme esta aquí y que no la liberaremos si no se presentan! Entonces, cuando estén todos aquí, podras irte y estar en paz con tu esposa.

Lo mire a los ojos en espera de que riera o que dijera algo que me diera a entenderé que simplemente estaba bromeando. Pero no fue asi, su mirada era seria.

Suspire y abrase fuertemente a Esme.

-No la dejare sola Cayo. Entiendelo- dije y el me miro molesto. Se acerco a mi y me halo del brazo. Estuvimos ambos frente a frente. El era por unos centímetros mas bajo que yo, pero ninguno se intimidaba por el otro. Eso era mas que obvio.

-Si no vas tus hijos y tu moriras. Y aun asi la dejaras sola. Tu elijes, o la dejas sola por un momento mientras haces lo que te digo, o la dejas sola de por vida.- Me amenaso y salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

-¡Carlisle!- grito Esme corriendo hacia mi.

La abrase fuertemente y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho. Suspire y la bese en los labios.

-Y dices que no es malvado- dijo sarcásticamente.

-No lo es. Solo que esta frustrado por lo de Aro. El es asi- dije y ella me abraso mas fuerte.- Sera mejor que haga lo que dice.

Ella asintió y me dio un apasionado beso, por el que fuimos interrumpidos por Cayo de nuevo.

-Espero que hayas elegido bien- dijo cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Hare lo que dices Cayo, pero si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a Esme me vas a conocer enojado.- dije y Cayo sonrio malévolamente.

-Como quieras. Si no sales ahora no los alcansaras.

Dicho esto sali zapateando de la habitación y corri rastreando el aroma de la guardia.


	4. Elias Vulturi

POV CARLISLE

Corrí tan rápido como pude, a diferencia de la guardia, yo sabía en donde se encontraban mis hijos. Tome el camino más corto y en pocos minutos estaba frente a ellos.

Emmett y Elías reían a carcajadas de alguna broma previa, Edward miraba a Bella inexpresivo, Alice y Rosalie parloteaban sobre la moda Europea y Jasper me miraba confundido, seguro al notar mi enfado hacia Elías por lo que había hecho.

Comencé a caminar hacia el furioso y, al verme, todos voltearon hacia mí sorprendidos. Sorprendidos de verme tan enojado, sorprendidos de verme solo, sorprendidos de verme dolorido, aun por el don de Jane, sorpresa, esa era la expresión en el rostro de todos, menos uno. Terror, el terror se apoderaba del rostro de Elías, sabía que mi enojo era hacia él, lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- pregunte entre dientes.

El se levanto temeroso y junto a Emmett, como debí esperármelo antes, confesaron su "broma".

-¿¡Es que están locos! ¿¡Como se les ocurre hacerle una broma de tal grado a un Vulturi!- grite mientras mis manos se movían ferozmente para gesticular mi enojo y frustración. Quise regañarlos, quise gritarles, quise castigarlos, pero en ese momento lo único en que podía pensar era en Esme. Mi dulce Esme estaba sola en la que antes solía ser mi habitación. Suspire y lo mire a los ojos.

-Sera mejor que vayas a encararlos y lo regreses a la normalidad. Eres como mi hijo Elías, como uno más entre la familia, pero todos saben perfectamente, que si se meten con Esme, me importa un comino quien seas.

Note que me estaba enojando al mencionar a mi amada, respire profundamente y trate de calmarme.

A punto estaba de continuar con mi muy corto regaño cuando un estruendo me interrumpió.

-No me sorprende que hayas llegado antes.- dijo Jane a mi espalda. Me gire para verla y enseguida sentí las dolorosas punzadas de su don. Note el esfuerzo de Bella por mantenerme a salvo en su escudo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, pues su don ya me había tocado.

-Cayo te ha ordenado seguirnos, lo has desobedecido.- indicó mientras aumentaba el dolor y yo mis gritos.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- grito Emmett y Jane lo miro con una ceja levantada, aun sin soltarme de su don.- Iremos con Aro, pero déjalo en paz. A ambos, ellos no hicieron nada.- Continuo refiriéndose a Esme.

Luego de unos infernales segundos, Jane me soltó. Edward y Jasper me ayudaron a levantarme. Jamás había sentido el don de Jane a tal punto de dejarme jadeando y sin poder levantarme por mí cuenta.

La guarida llevo a Elías y a Emmett hacia el castillo, Edward y Jasper me ayudaron a movilizarme. Me sentía completamente inútil, sobre todo sin mi Esme.

-No eres un inútil padre, yo tampoco había visto a Jane atacar tanto a alguien, y no te preocupes, a pesar de sus métodos, los Vulturis son muy leales y honestos, tú sabes más que nadie, que cuando hacen una promesa la cumplen. Ya pronto estaremos con Esme.- dijo Edward al leer mi mente.

_Gracias hijo, pero si te vuelves a meter en mis pensamientos, creo que hay unas cuantas cosas de Esme que no te gustarían ver._

Edward se estremeció bajo mi brazo y luego asintió silenciosamente. Sonreí para mí mismo y me detuve. Jasper me miro confundido, sin embargo, Edward sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Ambos me soltaron un momento y, tras unos segundos de tambalearme, logre mantenerme en pie y concentrarme en lo que quería. Una serie de imágenes me llego a la cabeza, solo podía ver a Esme en cada una de ellas, sonreía, me besaba, me abrazaba, me acariciaba, me consolaba, y en este momento, me fortificaba para seguir adelante e ir tras ella.

Tome una gran e innecesaria bocanada de aire y comencé a correr, primero lento, a paso humano. Mis músculos parecían arder en llamas mientras más me movía, pero era necesario soportar ese dolor. Los chicos me seguían por detrás, preocupados de que no aguantara. Poco a poco fui aumentando la velocidad hasta llegar a correr a velocidad vampírica, casi podía decir que llegaría a ganarle una carrera a Edward si ese fuera el caso.

-No te emociones demasiado papá- dijo Edward sonriendo.

_Carlisle, eres mi perfecto ángel caído._

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No sigas por favor! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No me meteré mas en tu privacidad lo juro!- grito Edd alterado. Sonreí satisfecho al sacar a Edward de mi cabeza.

Por fin habíamos llegado al Castillo de los Vulturis, Elías estaba haciendo lo suyo con Aro mientras les explicaba a Cayo y a Marco como se pondría la situación. Esme al verme, corrió hacia mis brazos en busca de protección e instantáneamente se la otorgue envolviéndola en mis brazos y acariciando su espalda para brindarle tranquilidad.

-Elías, te has enfrentado a un Vulturi, a uno de los jefes Vulturi, lo has lastimado y has hecho de esto una broma.- Comenzó Marco con lo que temíamos.- Por tanto serás castigado por tus actos y deberás asumir las consecuencias. Sin embargo, los Vulturis no podemos tomar ninguna decisión estando incompletos. Lo único que puedo decir, -Marco callo unos segundos para dar un poco de suspenso a la situación mientras nosotros lo mirábamos atentamente, esperando lo peor que le pudiera hacer a uno de mis hijos.- es que deberás quedarte en el castillo hasta que la situación se normalice. ¿Has entendido?

-Sí, señor.- dijo Elías con la cabeza gacha.

Elías volvía a donde había empezado, seria de nuevo, aunque por poco tiempo, uno de ellos, un Vulturi. No había nada que pudiera hacer, a pesar de ser amigo de ellos, debía afrontar el hecho de que uno de mis hijos tendría que vivir como un Vulturi por un tiempo indeterminado. Solo esperaba que tuvieran un poco de compasión de él y que no lo hicieran sufrir. Debía admitir que estaba un poco feliz de que no hicieran nada contra mi pobre hijo Emmett. A veces su entusiasmo y su espíritu bromista sobrepasaban los límites.


End file.
